The Black Irises
by LoboBlanca98
Summary: TWO GANGS. ONE CITY. CAN ANYONE SURVIVE. KAGOME BEING THE LEADER OF THE BLACK IRISES. THEN THERE'S INUYASHA , THE BEST OF THE SILVER DEMONS. CAN LOVE PREVAIL
1. Chapter 1

BLACK IRISES

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST INUYASHA FANFIT SO DON'T BE HARSH OKAY. **

INUYASHA: PLEASE BE VERY HARSH heh

**REDWING: HEY, DON'T MAKE ME TELL KAGOME TO SIT YOU.**

_**INUYASHA: NO, WAIT, REDWING COME BACK. NOOOOOOOO**_

_**THIS IS INUYASHA'S POINT OF VEIW.**_

_THIS IS KAGOMES POIINT OF VEIW._

INUYASHA' DEMON TALKING

INUYASHA HUMAN TALKING.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

NARAKUS P.O.V

She was very useful, and very beautiful. But alas fate had to happen. I wanted to be with her, but with both of us being leaders of the most feared gangs in Tokyo, something always has to happen. Midoroku, the leader of The Black Irises. And me, Naraku, the leader of The Silver Demons. Though now they're going to have to get another leader, since Midiroku died of… certain qualifications. I think I know exactly who their going to pick for the job. Kagome Higarashi. She was the best at everything, so they would be stupid not to pick her. Then she will be our next victim. The Silver Demons will beat The Black Irises at being the best gang there is. I will send the best person there is in my gang. Inuyasha. He is the one that never missed in a shootout. This will be the easiest mission yet.

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

_**Why can't anything be easy, I mean I just got done from killing Midoroku, and know I have to kill this other bitch from The Black Irises. I mean just give me a break already.**_

**Well, maybe this one's actually pretty.**

_You know that no person from The Black Irises is ever pretty. They're all pieces of shit._

Inuyasha, you do know that you are speaking of women right. There is no need to talk about them that way.

_**Yeah sure there women. I couldn't tell that even if one was standing right next to me.**_

Yeah whatever just go to Naraku to get the information. Jeez

**He totally got you this time.**

Shut up.

I walked to Naraku's office to see what he wants me to do this time. I walked in their and saw him making out with one of his sluts. This one I actually knew. It was Kikyo. Or as I call her Kinky-hoe. Naraku finally noticed me "Oh, Inuyasha, come in. Kikyo your going to have to leave" " Alright baby". As she walked by she muttered " Inuyasha, you bastard" I whispered back " Kinky-hoe, you slut". She stomped out. "So" I muttered " what do you want me to do now" " I want you to go to school" " WHAT!" I scream. " Calm down" Naraku says " The Black Irises are going to the Shikon High, and I want you guys to keep an eye on them." "Wait, when you say we you mean more people are coming with me." I exclaimed. "Yes" he said with a sigh " Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Hakudoshi are coming with you". " Oh great, well at least people I fairly like are coming" " Oh yeah, Kikyo is coming too." Naraku chuckles "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" I yell.


	2. FIRST DAY AT HELL

THE BLACK IRISES

HEY REDWING HERE. SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. MAJOR KIKYO BASHING IN HERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN… I DON'T KNOW READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING. DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIVES PEOPLE. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

_INUYASHA: WHY MUST THERE BE KIKYO BASHING IN THIS ONE, I MEAN WHY CANT IT ATLEAST BE IN THE THIRD CHAPTER?_

REDWING: NO MY FRIEND WANTED IT IN THIS CHAPTER SO I'M GONNA DO IT IN THIS CHAPTER, NOW SHUT UP AND LET PEOPLE READ THE DANG STORY

_INUYASHA: ALRIGHT, JEEZ_

_INUYASHA POINT OF VEIW_

_KAGOME'S POINT OF VEIW_

INUYASHA DEMON TALKING

_INUYASHA HUMAN TALKING_

_KAGOME'S P.O.V_

_I wake up to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I swiftly have in my hand in one second. Then I crush the annoying object in another. That was what the fifth alarm clock I have gone through this week. I guess being the leader of the most ferocious gang did have some cons to it. The leader, my heart wrenched with guilt as I thought of midorioku. Knowing this I get out of bed. I have to get ready for my first day at hell. Shikon high, my most hated place. I don't only hate it because of the fact that its school, and come on who doesn't hate school. It's that they wont treat you with any kind of respect and you have to earn it. Of course we will be at the top, but I don't want to waste our energy on low-live gangs who think they're the best because they have money, and they think they can fight. But The Black Irises will show who's boss. Unless The Silver Demons don't have anything to say about it. The silver Demons I hate their guts. They're the reason that Midiroku lies in a grave to this day. Well, hating them wont get me dressed. So I put on a a black tight shirt that support my curves, and a green baggy pants, ( You know the one Kim Possible wears with all of the pockets… yeah that one). I kiss my mom, and brother, souta goodbye. Then I head out the door, and straight for Sango's house. Sango my only best friend in The Black Irises. Sure, I have other friends but Sango is the only one that really understands me. Sango appears, and bounces happily down the steps. She is wearing a similar thing to me, except her shirt is blue and her pants are red. She's weird but that's what's good about her. She joined The Black Irises because The Silver Demons murdered her family. She came to get revenge. The same thing happened t me, except it was just my father that died. Atleast we are both juniors. Now it's time to start living hell. We walk all the way to school. That's when all hell starts. This bitch ran into me. I knocked her on the ground. She looked close to me. I could see the resemblance. But then again I could see the differences too. She was a slut, I could tell by first glance. Then she had the nerve to come up in my face and say " excuse me bitch, but do you know who I am" so me, being the nice person that I am, retorts back " do I really give a fuck. You look like a weak ass slut, who don't know how to dress properly". She gasps, and tries to reach for my hair. Knowing that, that was her first move, I twisted around, and grabbed her hand and put it behind he back. Then I whispered in her ear, " you have crossed the line bitch, now mess with me again I will make sure that you never see anything but darkness ever again". Then I applied pressure to her arm, making her scream. I then let go of her and walked away. I smirked to myself. This is going to be a long day._


End file.
